


The road to hell is paved with good intentions

by AceSpaceButterFace



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, But hell I ship it, Fanservice of the most non-existant ship ever, Gore, M/M, Tags May Change, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceButterFace/pseuds/AceSpaceButterFace
Summary: "Clay Cox as Jonathan would later find his name to be, may look like any other man in the street, but there was a darkness in his blood, a vile inky blackness that called Jonathan’s name"Giving in to bloodlust was never Jonathan's intention, until he found someone with blood so dark it was like tasting the blackness of the void.





	The road to hell is paved with good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaah! Casually freaking out because this is one of the first things I have written in over a year.   
> But if people like it I might consider continuing to write on it, if not this is just a stand alone posted for practise or whatever.

At a very first glance, it would seem that Jonathan had run across nothing more than a bum, spending his last dying breaths spitting threats and obscenities back at him as he bled out.    
A pathetic wretch of a man where he crumpled to the ground in weakness. At first glance he would have held no more temptation for a feeding than another rat, but as he saw the crimson trickle of life blood stain his shirt, he swore it beckoned for him cooing and begging him to come a little closer.    
  
Clay Cox as Jonathan would later find his name to be, may look like any other man in the street, but there was a darkness in his blood, a vile inky blackness that called Jonathan’s name. It was a potent thing in his nose, an alluring scent he found he could hardly resist as he stepped into Mr. Cox’s space.     
  


All he needed was just a taste to satisfy this newfound beast clawing at his insides.    
  
Before he could stop himself, Jonathan’s fingers brushed across the clammy skin of Mr. Cox’s face and the man flinched, eyes darkening in anger as he tried to slap Dr. Reid’s hand away.    
  
“You must come with me. Your wounds are in need of urgent care, I am afraid I must insist”    
Jonathan swore he could hear the echo of his own voice resonating between them before the man’s green eyes turned glassy and he had suddenly adopted a demeanor that could easily be described as compliant.    
  
Jonathan helped him to his feet easily enough, and tried to fight through the blood tinged haze that tried to consume him, demanding him to feed deeply from this man.    
With a sense of urgency, Dr. Reid led Mr. Cox down into the shadows of a nearby alley. His teeth were swimming with hunger and he swore his stomach growled like a rabid dog.    
  
Clay looked up at Jonathan, eyes blank and glassy as the doctor reached for the handkerchief tied around Mr. Cox’s neck and wanting nothing more than to bury his nose into the bloodstained fabric and inhale every lingering smell.    
  
“Tell no one of this meeting!” Jonathan said gruffly, pushing Mr. Cox up against the cold brick of the wall and pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way, exposing the delicious curve of his pale neck.    
  
Jonathan could resist no longer, teeth sinking into the beckoning flesh. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before, euphoria and fear interlaced at the first wash of blood rolled over his tongue. He could feel the cold cruelty that had been planted like a seed in this man’s blood and he craved more. MORE, MORE, MORE!!!   
He found himself digging his fingers into Mr. Cox’s biceps as he fed deeper, almost unable to control himself and he drowned in visions of violence and murder and it was a vision so grotesque and beautiful that Jonathan never wanted it to stop.    
  
“N-no. No, let-let go of me. You got no fucking right” It comes as a surprise and immediately frees Jonathan from his trance as he looks down at the shiv impaled into his side. Clay Cox was hunched over against the wall, shivering and cold from blood loss, but somehow he had broken free from the vampire’s chains and his eyes were icy cold and hateful as he desperately tried to gain the upper hand.   
  
“Should have known it was one of yous! Dressed up like a goddamn good samaritan, wolves in sheeps clothing the lot of you” Cox spat on the ground between them, a glob of slime that was more blood than spit that left a red streak down his stubbled chin.    
  
“Please, calm yourself. You are in distress, trust me, I’m a doctor. I only want to help”   
  
“Only want to help?!” Cox wheezed angrily “you bloody bit me!”   
  
Jonathan felt himself being overcome by rage and he bared his teeth as he captured Clay’s jaw between strong, bruising fingers.    
  
“Trust me! There are many things that go far beyond your comprehension, what truly goes on in the dark. But mark my words,  _ I’m trying to help _ !”   
Jonathan surprised even himself as the words resonated between them and the glassy eyed vacant look returned to his victim’s face.    
  
Jonathan let the man fall from his arms, gently placing him down on an rickety old crate “there, my dark lamb. When you awake you will find that this all was just a bad dream”   
The words escaping his mouth sends a shudder down his spine, it was like something had taken control of him and he had become a puppet to it’s bidding. Much like he himself had puppeteered this man into the dark alley.    
  
His fingers found the jagged edges of the bite on the man’s neck, feeling the wet heat before tracing his fingers upwards, fingertips digging into wet, greasy hair as his thumb teased the dry, chapped line of his bottom lip.    
  
Whoever decided to give cruelty such a harsh and elegant face, was truly a spiteful artist.   
  
“Until we meet again” Jonathan breathed in a hushed tone as he rose to his full height, towering over the injured man like an unrelenting shadow, before shaking droplets of rain off his coat and leaving the bleeding man to his own devices.    
He would make sure that the man received medical attention.    
  
It would truly be a pity if something so delicious would perish.   


End file.
